Timeline
This is a timeline of all known events in the canon and fan fictional BIONICLE continuities which can be accurately dated. Notes The Great Cataclysm is this timeline's center point; all events are therefore dated as being either before the Great Cataclysm (BGC) or after (AGC). Universes with different dating systems from this should be converted to this in order to accurately determine the places of their events on their timeline. All events in the Prime Reality are marked in bold. Events occurring in parallel universes from the Prime one that still exist in the original BIONICLE are italicized. Events from other continuities are written in normal font and should instead be marked with a source. Timeline Prehistory *1,000,000+ BGC **'The universe, and later Solis Magna System, are created through unknown means.' **The Deities create the Great Beings and the first Toa. Toa 95 Storyline}} **The Dark Creator creates Veneferous, the Poison Lord. BionicleKid Storyline}} Spherus Magna *265,000+ BGC **'The Great Beings establish a society on the planet of Spherus Magna, where they rule over the Agori, the Glatorian, and members of various other species.' *150,000 BGC **'The Great Beings create a robot spacecraft designed to explore the universe, but its power source is unstable, and the robot collapses.' **The Nui-Vaga begin their conquest of Spherus Magna. The Oracle Storyline}} **Bio-Land breaks off of the island of Mabauto and begins floating in the Spherus Magnan ocean, eventually connecting to Bio-Kiel. *135,000 BGC **The Nui-Vaga end their conquest, heralding a golden age of peace. The Oracle Storyline}} **Bio-Land breaks off Bio-Kiel, causing the creation of Kiel. *120,000 BGC **The Nui-Vaga become extinct. The Oracle Storyline}} **The incorporeal soul of Mata Nui travels to an unnamed planet and creates the island of Dromii. However, Dromii begins to sink due to structural flaws, forcing Mata Nui to move its Matoran inhabitants to Manuin, though the difficulty of the process places him in a coma. **Bio-Land sinks into the ocean seabed, becoming a stable island. *119,000 BGC **Mata Nui awakens from his coma and gives the Manuin Matoran the eleven assignments. Dromii is recreated, and the inhabitants return to their original home. **Mata Nui creates Moonan and Grezza before returning to Spherus Magna to await the construction of his body. *103,000 BGC **'Spherus Magna's Iron Tribe is infected by the plague, causing the survivors to be ostracized by the rest of the planet.' *100,000+ BGC **'The Great Beings create the Element Lords to guide the Spherus Magnan tribes, though war eventually breaks out between the Lords over energized Protodermis. **The Great Beings also design the Elemental Princes of Xaterex I, arranging them into groups based around the Kingdoms of Xaterex, with one Elemental leading each group. **'Realizing that energized Protodermis would cause damage to the inside of the planet, the Great Beings create the Mata Nui Robot to restore Spherus Magna after its inevitable destruction and study alien races to see what society would benefit the world most in the future. **'The Great Beings create the Matoran and Toa to inhabit the Matoran Universe, which resides inside the Great Spirit Mata Nui's body. The Toa Mata are sent to protect the Av-Matoran in Karda Nui, while the other Matoran labor to build the Matoran universe. **In the place of the Toa Mata, Artakha travels to Karda Nui to protect the Av-Matoran, later bringing them back to his realm. **'Several pocket dimensions are created to connect to the main reality, including the Field of Shadows.' **'The Kanohi Ignika, mask of life, is created by the Great Beings and hidden in the Southern Continent. **'The Hand of Artakha rises in the new world to monitor the universe's inhabitants, though it is eventually disbanded and replaced by the Order of Mata Nui. Early Conflicts *100,000 BGC **'After a number of final preparations, Mata Nui is awakened and sent off into the universe, taking a number of newly created races with him. **The Va-Matoran are created. After discovering that they are formed only once every ten years, Artakha takes the Va-Matoran to his island, where they are sheltered. **'The Shattering occurs, dividing Spherus Magna into three parts: Bara Magna, Bota Magna, and Aqua Magna. The Great Beings disappear from the face of the known worlds. **After the Shattering, the Great Beings flee to Xaterex, where they become Elemental Prince lords. **On the newly created Aqua Magna, three of the Four Great Lands are formed. **'On Bara Magna, the arena match system is created, which allows Glatorian to fight for resources in villages' names in order to prevent large-scale conflict. **Gatris Nui settles on Aqua Magna. The Oracle Storyline}} **Tatras Magna is destroyed, forcing the few surviving inhabitants to migrate to the Matoran Universe. Toa 95 Storyline}} *95,000+ BGC **'The Mountain is created during a diplomatic mission to Xia. *95,000 BGC **'The Barraki (who later unite into the League of Six Kingdoms) begin to conquer the Matoran world. *88,000 BGC **The Great Being War begins on Xaterex I, a conflict between those who wish to prevent a second Shattering on Xaterex I (the Great Beings of light) and those who wish to destroy the planet and reform Spherus Magna under their control (those of shadow). The war eventually spreads to other parts of the Xaterex System, and the Elemental Princes join in, with the controllers of Earth, Annihilation, Fire, and Water fighting the Wind and Light Kingdoms. **It is during this conflict that a mysterious being with control over light creates the assassin Crystillix, arming him with the powerful Weapons of Good and the Scythe of Creation. *80,000 BGC **'Upon learning that the League wishes to overthrow Mata Nui himself, the Brotherhood of Makuta launches an attack on the League. Botar casts its leaders into the Pit. **In an alternate universe, the League attacks Destral first, though they are still defeated. However, they escape from the Pit a few hours later thanks to the advanced properties of the mutagen they are injected with. **The freed Barraki begin to reform the League, and quickly take back Metru Nui. They then declare war on the Brotherhood of Makuta--a war which lasts ten thousand years. **The Elemental Princes of Water and Fire surrender to those of Wind after the Battle of Wind and Fire, gaining the Great Beings of Light the upper hand in the Great Being War. It is shortly after this that the Great Beings leave the Xaterex System for parts unknown, leaving eight Elemental Prince lords in charge of the Republic of Xaterex. *79,543 BGC **Eostra Nihiltian rises to power, becoming leader of the Republic of Xaterex. *78,500 BGC **'The Matoran Civil War breaks out in Metru Nui, beginning the Great Disruption. **'Iron Matoran Heart is banished to Voya Nui, escapes 5 years later and goes into hiding with his surname Clawkiller Rise of Teridax *78,100 BGC **'Makuta Teridax ends the civil war, earning a commendation from Miserix. **'Toa Jovan's team restores Mata Nui to his full health by activating the Kanohi Ignika. Jovan becomes a Turaga and settles on Voya Nui. **'Makuta Mutran travels to the island of Tren Krom to investigate the being's nature. Through sharing Tren Krom's thoughts, Mutran gains incredible knowledge, especially regarding a plan of Teridax's. **'Using the information acquired from Tren Krom as support, Teridax calls a Convocation on Destral and convinces the Brotherhood of Makuta to overthrow Miserix, who is imprisoned on Artidax. Teridax takes over as the organization's leader. *70,000+ BGC **'The Dark Hunters are created by Ancient and the Shadowed One, who establish a base on Odina. **'Makuta Spiriah experiments on the population of Zakaz, inadvertently causing a civil war. The Brotherhood places the island under quarantine and designates Spiriah a rogue agent. **The Order of Mata Nui interferes in the war between the League and Brotherhood, causing the League to turn on them as well. After the defeat of Teridax and Miserix, the League invades Daxia and brings down most of the remaining resistance in a battle on Metru Nui. *70,000 BGC **After the Order's defeat, the few remaining members flee to Artakha, where they form the secret Toa Resistance. After multiple attacks on League transports and islands, the Barraki invade Artakha, forcing the resistance to evacuate to a new base in the Metru Nui Archives. **The being known as Leader is hired by the League to defeat the Dark Hunters, though Leader's group eventually turns on Kalmah. As punishment, Pridak executes them at Kalmah's fortress. **In Pridak's absence, the resistance devastates the Metru Nui Coliseum. It is then that the League learns of the hidden base in the Archives, which leads to a series of invasions, though all are ultimately repelled. *60,000 BGC **'Mata Nui causes the Time Slip, a period which few beings outside the Order of Mata Nui can remember, which allows the Order to secretly relocate the Av-Matoran away from the Southern Continent. **'Mysterious '???' flees from the Mystery Matoran Village, which was created by Clawkiller 1.000 year before this event. He kills off an entire island, and all blame goes to Clawkiller, creating his alias: The Shadow Murderer. *50,000 BGC **On Grezza, Elihrok comes to possess the Mask of Destruction and loses control, causing the destruction of most of the planet's biosphere, though a few Matoran survive. **Canada Land is discovered by foreign explorers, who begin interaction with the Elcinoib race. ELCINOIB Storyline}} *30,000+ BGC **'The Makuta evolve from corporeal life-forms into beings of Antidermis, and commission the Nynrah Ghosts to modify their armor. *30,000 BGC **Mysterious 'M' and 'N' leave the village as well. 'M' sides with some Skakdi while 'N' hires a Bounty Hunter and a Toa of Water to find Clawkiller and Mysterious '???' **Eostra Nihiltian forms an elite organization which she calls the Union of Xaterex, and begins her plan to corrupt the Republic from within. **The Dark Hunter Lariska murders the Elemental Prince of Psionics, sparking the Elemental Prince-Dark Hunter War. *28,975 BGC **The Dark Hunter War ends with the defeat of the Dark Hunters and their banishment to the Odina Splinter Dimension. Lariska escapes, and the Shadowed One rips off her arm as a punishment for her failure. *14,000 BGC **'Dume is made Turaga of Metru Nui. *6,000 BGC **'The Makoki Stone, a record of the Brotherhood of Makuta's history, is stolen from a Toa fortress by the Dark Hunters. *3,000 BGC **'The Dark Hunters unleash the Kanohi Dragon on Metru Nui in a failed attempt to take over the island. *2,500 BGC **'The Nui Stone is destroyed. Its last user, Toa Tuyet, is taken into custody by the Order of Mata Nui. *2,000 BGC **'The Dark Hunters invade Metru Nui, but are eventually repelled. The Makoki Stone is returned to the Toa, though it is stolen again the following year. *1,500 BGC **'Kojol raids the island of Artakha on the Brotherhood's behalf, taking the Avohkii mask of light in the process, but is later killed by the Order of Mata Nui in their quest to eliminate all those who have knowledge of the island. *300 BGC **'Teridax's Toa Hagah steal back the Avohkii, but are mutated into Rahaga. **'As part of Teridax's plan, Mata Nui is infected by a virus. *0 BGC **'Teridax launches the Morbuzakh plant on Metru Nui while orchestrating the assassination of the Toa Mangai, though the Toa Metru manage to defeat the vines. **'Under the guise of Turaga Dume, Teridax places all Matoran into Matoran Spheres to wipe their memories, which will then allow him to pose as their savior when they reawaken. **'The Vahi mask of time is created by Toa Vakama. **'Toa Bevio escapes Destral and hides for a thousand years. Aftermath *0 AGC **'The effects of Teridax's virus put Mata Nui into a coma, causing the robot and the world inside to crash onto the surface of Aqua Magna. **Gatris Nui is also placed in a coma. Soiux's attempt to defeat him for good causes him to reawaken long enough to vaporize the rogue Makuta, though he crashes once more on Kowanohk. The Oracle Storyline}} **'While Metru Nui is rocked by the resulting earthquake, Teridax announces his plan to the Toa Metru, but is imprisoned inside a Protodermis cage. The Toa escape with some of the Matoran to the new island of Mata Nui, which is created on Aqua Magna's surface by Mata Nui's malfunctioning disguise protocols. **'Part of the Southern Continent is dislodged by the earthquake, rocketing up through its dome onto the surface of Aqua Magna, where it becomes the island of Voya Nui. **'The Toa Mata are launched to the island of Mata Nui to help awaken the Great Spirit, but a malfunction leaves their pods floating in the ocean. **Eostra Nihiltian forms the Shadowy Ones, hiring Lariska to be the seventh member. After killing any Elementals who do not join her new Corpse Empire, she expands her control over Xaterex I and attacks Xaterex II, soon crushing the planet's forces. **'The Toa later return to Metru Nui to retrieve the rest of the Matoran, only to discover that Visorak have conquered the island. After much conflict, the Toa Metru succeed with the aid of the Rahaga and Keetongu, though Teridax is awakened in the process. **'The Vahi is retrieved from the Silver Sea and taken to Mata Nui. The Dark Hunter-Brotherhood of Makuta War begins when the Shadowed One learns of the death of two of his operatives at Teridax's hands. *1 AGC **'Venom joins the Order of Mata Nui **Alternate' arrives and joins the Order as well. He starts to get visions of the Doom Event. **'Teridax begins to infect Rahi on the island of Mata Nui to terrorize its new residents. *100 AGC **The Elcinoib and Canada Land colonists go to war with each other. ELCINOIB Storyline}} *135 AGC **In the war against the resistance in the Xaterex System, the Shadowy Ones unleash the Shadow Cataclysm, which destroys the planet of Xaterex I and severely damages Xaterex II, making it nearly uninhabitable. The Empire spreads its control over the rest of the weakened system, while the Shadowy Ones flee to the Matoran Universe. **Seeing Crystallix's threat, Skorpix kills him and binds his soul to a Burning Arm of Corpse, trapping his consciousness within the mindless being. **Arcturas betrays the Shadowy Ones and scatters the organization along with the Weapons of Evil, smashing the Shadow Orb to pieces. The Shadowy Ones scatter and Arcturas flees. *150 AGC **Canada Land colonists are victorious over the Elcinoib, taking control of the island. ELCINOIB Storyline}} *700 AGC **'Part of the island of Voya Nui sinks into the Aqua Magnan ocean. Unbeknownst to the Voya Nuians, the underwater Matoran survive through the properties of airweed, and they create the underwater village of Mahri Nui. *800 AGC **Mysterious '???' is captured by Mysterious 'N', and handed over to the Order, while Mysterious 'N' disappears. **A lost Matoran sphere from Metru Nui lands on the beach of Feritanaya, which is opened by a Toa. The Matoran inside marries a local woman, fathering Tapio and Aino before being killed by an unidentified giant creature. *900+ AGC **A sand monster attacks a school on Feritanaya, infecting the student Inwirn with a poison that causes her to grow mad. She develops a deep vendetta against the Matoran Tapio, leading to the murder of his friend Lottie his exile from the island. The Past of Two Heroes}} *900 AGC **Tapio arrives at Bio-Land, meeting his future friend Henkka. Inwirn allies with the Matoran Alex to try to kill them, but inadvertently transforms them into Toa. **Arcturas creates Shardak, a being with the power to defeat the Corpsians and their armies or make them more powerful then ever before. **Not content to give up, Inwirn creates the Fire Matoran and sets them on Tapio and his friends, while Alex allies with the Matoran Hunters to continue his own vendetta against Henkka. However, the group of Matoran succeeds in defeating both groups with the aid of the Tohunga Village and Miira's Army. **The Xaterex Empire conquers the Matoran Universe. Surviving members of the Republic and the Order of Mata Nui form the Hand of Mata Nui, an organization dedicated to defeating the Corpse Empire. **After learning of Tapio's group and their actions, Tonga, Makuta of Bio-Land decides that they constitute a threat to him and orders them killed. However, the team survives, and retaliates by assassinating Tonga in his lair. Rebellion *1,000 AGC **'When the Matoran Takua uses the hidden Toa stones to summon them, the Toa Mata arrive on Mata Nui after a thousand years of delay. In their quest to free the island from Teridax's reign of terror, they retrieve the hidden Kanohi and defeat his Rahi minions, eventually challenging the Makuta himself. **'On Bara Magna, the Skrall are driven out of the Black Spike Mountains area by the shapeshifting Baterra. They then colonize the city of Roxtus and begin to participate in the Glatorian arena match system. **'After his apparent defeat, Teridax proceeds to unleash the Bohrok hordes on the island to delay the Toa from interfering in his larger plan. However, after the imprisonment of their queens, Cahdok and Gahdok, these, too, are stopped. The Mata are transformed into Toa Nuva in the process. **Frustrated by her previous defeats, Inwirn uses Alex's plans for a cloning machine to create an army of Lerahk in order to conquer Bio-Land. Almost all of Bio-Land's inhabited areas are conquered or destroyed in the ensuing Clone Wars. **'Shortly after the Bohrok invasion, the Bohrok-Kal launch an attack on the Toa's Suvas, stealing their Nuva symbols and therefore their elemental powers. After the Toa manage to collect the newly appeared Kanohi Nuva, they discover that the Bohrok-Kal are attempting to free the Bohrok queens, but successfully trick the Kal into destroying themselves. **Inwirn then attempts to use her new army to attack nearby islands, but her cloning device is destroyed and her armies defeated in a sudden invasion by the Spiders of Doom, though these are in turn driven out with the exile of the King Spider. **It is then that Inwirn alters reality with the Mask of Reality, turning Aqua Magna into a land where she rules as a dictator. However, the Henkka and Tapio of the new reality manage to recover their memories of the previous universe, restoring the previous universe with some minor differences. **'On Mata Nui, the hidden Avohkii mask of light is discovered by Takua, who is revealed to be an Av-Matoran in disguise. After unlocking his full power through the Kanohi and transforming into Toa Takanuva, he defeats six of Teridax's Rahkshi, using their Kraata to lead him to Teridax's lair, where he manages to defeat the Makuta. **'The underground gate to Metru Nui is opened by Takanuva, through which the Matoran pass to begin reconstruction of the island. **While Metru Nui is being repaired, many of the Mata Nuian Matoran migrate to Comic Land. **'The Toa Nuva learn from Turaga Dume that Mata Nui is dying, and set off to Voya Nui in order to hunt for the Ignika mask of life. However, they come into conflict with the Piraka, and it is ultimately the new Toa Inika team that finally reaches the mask. **Toa Bounty Hunter and Anhaj declare war on the rest of Canada Land, beginning the Buster War. The Movie: The Game}} **The Toa Nuva remain unemployed, and travel to Bio-Land to see Tapio. Meanwhile, the exiled Piraka arrive and decide to enslave the island's population, but are thwarted by Tapio, the Toa Nuva, and their allies. Shortly afterward, Tapio and his friends move to Comic Land to create a comic series based on their own adventures. *1,001 AGC **'The Toa Nuva are sent by the Order of Mata Nui to make preparations for the awakening of Mata Nui, which culminate in the usage of the staff of Artakha to repair all damage caused by the Great Cataclysm. **'The Kanohi Ignika plunges into the ocean, and the Toa Inika follow it to Mahri Nui, where they confront the imprisoned Barraki, who also seek the mask. Ultimately, Toa Matoro sacrifices himself to save the Great Spirit from death, and the mask falls into the swamps of Karda Nui. **Zuxan arrives in Comic Land to search for the Guardian. The Quest for the Four Great Lands occurs, which concludes in the departure of Tapio and his friends from the comic studio and their return to Bio-Land. **'Wishing to conquer the planet of Bara Magna, the Skrall leader Tuma launches a Skrall attack on Atero, killing many Agori and Glatorian and forcing the survivors to flee. **'The Nuva are sent to Karda Nui, where they battle a group of invading Makuta terrorizing the Av-Matoran. With the help of Takanuva and the Ignika itself, they complete their mission and awaken the Great Spirit. This causes a massive energy storm in the caves which the Toa and Matoran are able to escape on air vehicles, though all surviving Makuta perish in the disaster. **The Second Spiders of Doom War occurs on Bio-Land, only to be interrupted by the Rising of Mata Nui on Aqua Magna. **Gatris Nui is awakened, but quickly leaves for Issr Pararaihe. The Oracle Storyline}} **'During celebrations across the Matoran world, Teridax reveals to the universe that his mind has taken the place of Mata Nui's in the core processor, and that Mata Nui's spirit has been placed inside the Kanohi Ignika and shot out into space. He then proclaims himself the world's ruler, though undercover resistance movements continue to fight against his forces. **In an attempt to retrieve the Ignika, Tapio and a group of Matoran set off in a spaceship, stopping first on Moonan, where they discover the Na-Matoran inhabitants. They are placed inside canisters meant to launch them towards Mata Nui, but they malfunction, sending the group hurtling through deep space. **On Aqua Magna, Aino is sent a vision from the Guardian of the Kowa Mountains, revealing that the planet's inhabitants must be moved to the Kowa Mountains before Teridax can cause any damage to the world. She sets off from island to island to spread the news, resulting in the Great Migration. **Tapio is discovered and rescued by the Oracle, who offers him a life as a Great Spirit if he will leave his old life behind. Realizing that there is likely no alternative, Tapio accepts, and uses his new powers to teleport the friends who accompanied him into space back to Kowa. **The Buster War ends with Toa Bounty Hunter imprisoned and Anhaj seemingly destroyed. The Movie: The Game}} **'The Ignika lands on Bara Magna, allowing Mata Nui to create a body for himself. The former Great Spirit attempts to search for a way back to the Matoran world but decides to aid the planet's residents after learning of Tuma's plan for conquest. After rallying the Glatorian, he marches on Roxtus, and manages to defeat Tuma and the Skrall armies with the aid of a Scarabax swarm. **The Kowa Mountains Massacre occurs. **'After overseeing the unifying of the Matoran villages into one Mega-Village comprising the body of the destroyed prototype robot, Mata Nui finds a power source for the rebuilt machine in the Valley of the Maze. Realizing that Teridax will soon come to Bara Magna, Mata Nui takes control of the robot and attempts to complete his mission of merging the three planets of Spherus Magna. **'Having decided to eliminate Mata Nui for good, Teridax arrives on the planet with the Matoran world inside his new body, and the two robots clash while their allies do battle on the ground. When a failed attempt by Teridax to destroy the planet instead manages to merge the three worlds, Mata Nui slams the Makuta's head into a fragment of Bota Magna, killing him and ending the battle for good. **'Following the defeat of Teridax's Rahkshi by Tahu and the golden armor, the surviving inhabitants of Teridax's now-ruined body migrate to the new planet of Spherus Magna. While the prototype robot loses energy, Mata Nui uses his powers to bring life to the unified world, then returns his spirit to the Ignika and announces his departure to search for the Great Beings. **The Kowa sanctuary is kept safe by its protective shield during the recreation of Spherus Magna. After the recreation, the shield disappears, and its inhabitants are allowed to spread onto the planet. **'The Agori, Matoran, and other races join to form a new, unified civilization on the united world. Post-Reformation *1,002 AGC **Chill and Ulthurak unleash the Doom Event, however, it is stopped by Mysterious 'M', who dies in the process. Chill kills Clawkiller. Bevio kills Chill. Ulthurak kills all Makuta except Medrax, who dies at the hands of 'Alternate' Mysterious '???' then kills J, and is ultimately killed by Venom's army. Toa Kiron kills Migi, and Vezon's clone takes care of 'Shena'. Eold is captured and punished for his crimes. Mysterious 'N' appears and recollects the broken Doom Event Tablet. He explains the horror of the Doom Event, and then decides to live with Lunge in Clawkiller's new house. 'Alternate' realizes he reached his destiny and disappears, although assumed to be alive. Bevio gives up his Toa Powers and becomes a Turaga. *The Shadow Makuta Brotherhood launches a campaign to conquer Spherus Magna. Toa 95 Storyline}} *Rogue Makuta Blackheart lands on the recently reformed Spherus Magna, and discovers that Furiax is to be reawakened in the Temple of The Ancients *1,003 AGC **Makuta Krika revives the allies of his who were killed in Karda Nui's energy storms. *1,200 AGC **Mata Nui reawakens from dormancy, creating a second Ignika, which forms Toa 95's new body. The Toa Merok are formed. Toa 95 Storyline}} *1,500 AGC **'Alternate' returns to the village, and finds out Mysterious 'N' is about to die after a Rahi Attack. He sacrifices his body to heal him. **Bevio dies of old age and joins 'Alternate' and Clawkiller in the afterlife. **Venom dies of old age. Mysterious 'N' now becomes leader of the village and sets up a statue of Bevio, Venom, Clawkiller, himself, Mysterious 'M' and 'Alternate'. Distant Future *90,000 AGC **Mysterious 'N' dies of old age. *250,000 AGC **Xaridax awakens from his slumber, deciding to take control of Spherus Magna. Using his dark essence, he warps the minds of the Toa and the Glatorian to serve him. However, Andorus and the Magna Toa rebel against him. Drone Vee7 Storyline}} See also *Storyline Category:Content